Liy/Relationships
This article is about the relationships and interactions between Liy and the other characters. Liy sometimes pushes her own wants over other characters as she can be very pushy and curious. She also acts somewhat irritable to anyone who gets in her way. She claims to have had a dramatic killing past and has actively tried to save the lives of others to help put it behind her. 8-Ball In "Enter the Exit", when 8-Ball and Stapy say they can't wait to leave EXIT, Liy points out that they just got there. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", 8-Ball asks her if she's sad that she didn't rejoin, Liy replies "Nope. I found my next adventure" while pointing to the mysterious door that she managed to open. Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", Liy asks Bell what's the ruckus when she is screaming over Eraser climbing her string. Liy proceeds to do the same, claiming she found her next adventure. Later in the episode, Liy tells her team to use Bell's string to catch Pen's drawing. Status: Enemies, on Bell's side Black Hole Liy and Black Hole have never been seen directly interacting with each other but it's assumed they are friends since they joined Pie's team at the same time and can be seen in photo together in "Fortunate Ben". Status: Friends Bottle In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", when Bottle says that the world needs more people that are against killing, Liy tells her and Tree to join their team. Status: Friends Bracelety In "Enter the Exit", when Pencil tries to get free time, even though it was Bracelety who "finished" her math sheet, Liy tells Pencil that free time is only for Bracelety. Status: Possibly friends Clock In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Liy gets mad at Clock for trying to stop her from getting Teardrop to talk. However, after Teardrop leaves, Liy and Clock eventually make a truce. Status: Friends Foldy Liy and Foldy are rivals and they both dislike each other. This can be seen in "Lick Your Way to Freedom" after Death P.A.C.T. saves Foldy, and then Foldy and Liy start getting furious at each other. Their hatred for each other might be a reference to "BFDI APPISIOTE 225555555!!!!!". Status: Enemies Four and X When Four and X arrive in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", the first thing Liy does is squish them. In "Enter the Exit", Liy and Pencil talk about Four coming back and the math that he forces them to do. Liy states that even if the screech isn't at her, it's still annoying. Gelatin In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Liy was likely upset with Gelatin for killing two of her teammates. In "Fortunate Ben", in a flashback, Liy can be seen stopping Gelatin from lighting Bomby's fuse with Firey Jr. Status: Enemies Ice Cube In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Liy convinces Ice Cube to wiggle Teardrop's vocal chords. Ice Cube later tells Liy that she wants to stop, after Liy said that she will stop when she wants to. Ice Cube would get offended after, due to Liy saying that "I thought you were cool." However, Ice Cube later joined Clock and Liy's truce. Status: Friends Leafy In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Leafy assures Liy that Ice Cube is cool. It's assumed that the two spent a lot of time together in EXIT, but they aren't seen talking to each other directly in "Enter the Exit" or "Get to the Top in 500 Steps". Status: Likely friends Lollipop In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Lollipop tries to sell her fork repellent to Death P.A.C.T.. Liy asks her if it saves lives, to which Lollipop says it does. Liy then says she'll buy one-quadrillion. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Liy realizes that Lollipop's fork repellent can attract forks. Loser Liy is revealed to be a fan of Loser in "Enter the Exit" as she is shocked to find out that he's been eliminated. Status: Fan Pen In "Fortunate Ben", when Pen is screeched by Four, Liy is concerned for him when he falls over dazed. Status: Friends Pencil In "Enter the Exit", they both talk about how Four has been gone for a long time and how they'll still be forced to do math even if he came back. Liy urges Pencil to finish her homework because she doesn't like it when Four screeches. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Liy and Pencil talk about the door that nobody has ever noticed at the back of the classroom. Status: Friends Then_peris_h.png I_like_pencil%27s_faces_a_lot.png Pie In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Liy is impressed with how Pie has never killed anyone and asks if they can be on the same team so she can learn from her. Status: Friends Pillow In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she sprays Pillow, along with Remote and Tree, with fork repellent. Status: Friends Remote In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Liy and Remote talk about how bad they are at saving lives. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Liy tells Remote that she thinks Lollipop's fork repellent wasn't actually a repellent. In "Fortunate Ben", Liy has Remote announce to everyone how many lives the team has saved, and the specific amount that she's saved. Status: Friends Roboty In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", she is mildly annoyed at how Four sat Roboty right in front of her. Saw In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Liy briefly interacts with Saw when Saw tells Liy not to squish Four. Stapy In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", it's shown that Liy is enemies with Foldy and Stapy. In "Enter the Exit", when Stapy and 8-Ball say they can't wait to leave EXIT, Liy points out how they just got there. In "Get to the Top in 500 Steps", Stapy repeatedly attempts to undermine Liy, calling her "scared" and trying to rub in her failures in her face. However, Liy is unperturbed by all of this, only being slightly annoyed rather than angered or anguished. After Stapy attempts to undermine Liy, she hits Stapy in the face, causing him to lose a staple. Status: Enemies Teardrop In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Liy and Ice Cube conspire together to wiggle Teardrop's vocal cords, in an attempt of getting Teardrop to speak for the first time. As they proceed to wiggle Teardrop's vocal cords, Liy states she wanted to do this cause she wants to know what's going on inside her head. Once Teardrop is free from her vocal chords being wiggled and slaps Liy and Clock, Liy says that they've wronged Teardrop. Status: Minor Enemies Tree In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Liy asked Tree to hold Teardrop's jaw open while she fiddles with her vocal cords in hopes of making her talk. Tree declines the offer and "leaves". Later, when Tree says he's all about life, Liy tells him and Bottle to join their team. In "Fortunate Ben", when an eliminated Liy and says that they thought they would support her, Tree says to not feel sad/mad for herself. Then Tree is horrified when Liy flips her switch and begs Four to suck her up. 'Status: Friends ' Saved Lives In "Fortunate Ben", in a flashback, it is shown that Liy has been saving numerous lives, with Blocky, Fanny, Bomby, and Firey Jr. being some of the characters who's lives she's saved. Though in Firey Jr's case, she prevented him from being used to kill Bomby. Bandicam_2018-01-13_19-07-55-661.png Bandicam_2018-01-13_19-07-56-011.png Bandicam_2018-01-13_19-07-59-265.png Category:Relationships